


Bad Nessie

by Missy



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Loch Ness Monster, Scotland, Storytelling, mythmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted tells his kids about the time Marshall and Lily went to Scotland - and Lily met the Loch Ness Monster behind Marshall's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Nessie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).



> Written as a treat for Trick or Treat '14!

Have I ever told you about the time Uncle Marshall got loss in the woods around Loch Ness? 

It was his twentieth anniversary with Aunt Lily – yes, I know, that was the year we went on a cruise together and your Uncle Barney got arrested for mooning a ship full of Norwegian weightlifters. This was a second, more private trip they took a month later.

Your Aunt Lily told me they had a nice picnic next to the lake, then Uncle Marshall got up to…water the trees.

Now, your Aunt Lily’s told a few versions of this story, and She swears she saw a little green head peeking out of the Loch. Well, your Aunt Lily’s always been the curious type, so she ran down to the shoreline and pulled out her phone. She told me she got two clear pictures before the monster reared up out of the water. It surprised her so

That was a brand-new phone, and your Aunt Lily wasn’t willing to lose it. “Crap on a cracker!” she yelled as she dove in.

By the time Uncle Marshall came back, Aunt Lily was soaking wet, down a phone, and forced to pretend she’d done it all to seduce him.

That’s why she breaks out in hives whenever someone mentions Scotland. And kids, you can never tell your Uncle Marshall why.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **How I Met Your Mother** , all of whom are the property of the **CBS Television Network**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of the Berne Convention.


End file.
